Random Anime Stories
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Here are some random anime stories I had written, but never uploaded because I had nowhere to put them. SO here they are
1. Strawhat's Adventure

Hello there! I'm Monkey D. Luffy's boshi! It's not easy to be the boshi on a kaizoku's head; moreover, the head of a wanted one at that!

I've been on so many adventures with the Sencho of the Mugiwara-Kaizoku! Here's a special story that I'll share that made me feel protected by my owner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The story begins on the happy Going-Merry as I'm on my owner's head.

Clouds loll by as the sky is bustling with flocks of small birds. Seagulls chirp about before landing on the crows-nest to stop and take a small break. Sea lions bark for their friends to move away from the ship before they get hit by the impact.  
Today was a fine day for me and my Sencho.

The rest of the crew thought so too!

Sanji was cooking up some dinner; it was so very late, as he flirted with our navigator and the archaeologist. Sanji was just usual around me, but he stepped him and saved me when I was lost.

Nami, the navigator, played along with the flirts for awhile before stepping in when Sanji said something. She smiled at Nico Robin before looking at the sky. Nami patched me up a lot!

Nico Robin, the archaeologist, smiled in a motherly tone before looking at her book again about ancient writings. She used her Hana-Hana no Mi skill to pick their small, yet useful doctor. Robin was kind to me.

Tony-Tony Chopper was being held by Robin's Devil Fruit powers, so he wouldn't fall over to retrieve Usopp's sniper shooter. The little blue-nosed reindeer smiled before graciously thanking Robin as he ran down to where he admired his friend. Chopper had helped patch me up sometimes while I look at his medical books.

Usopp was making new things with his artistic quality, and his temporary craftsmen stuff. He loved to make stuff, and he looked at his newest craft he made from Skypiean clay. It looked like clouds, but it still was clay, making it very peculiar. It was a figurine of Kaya, a girl back at Syrup Village. A reminder to the maker of the Going Merry was what it was. Usopp looked at the door to see small Chopper, holding his sniper shooter. There were so many times he had shot me in the head with his slingshot!

Roronoa Zoro was lounging about the Going Merry, napping anyplace and anywhere away from the ero-cook. He was the first-mate and swordsman of the Mugiwara-Kaizoku's ship. He was very in love with booze, and he certainly had bad taste in directions. Once time in Drum Kingdom, he went for a swim in 15 degrees water, with only black pants and no shirt! He went up and down the river, finally getting out seeing that he was lost. He is very loyal and trusting to Monkey D. Luffy. I admire him for that.

Merry loved us all equally. I could sense her smiling at us, when we got back on and headed to another adventure about. But something was killing me the most; Merry's physical body was very creaky as of late. I wonder what's going down.

Then there was Monkey D. Luffy, Sencho of the Mugiwara-Kaizoku's Going Merry, sitting on the ram's head. It was his favorite seat, mentioned with the run in with Laboon. Luffy was just staring at the sea in boredom since Sanji kicked him out for eating Nami's and Robin's éclairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A shadow loomed over us, making me look up. It wasn't hard since I was just a hat. I saw a large mass only 5 feet above us, flying about in the clouds. It was rather large for a bird.

' _It maybe a bird._ ' I thought, resuming my original boredom sleeping. Yeah, I was just like Zoro. I found sleeping very relaxing since I can't speak human nor they could hear me and reply back.

I jolted awake when a large caw startled me. Next thing I knew, I was about 10000 miles up in the air! The large bird was gripping me in its large razor sharp talons! I began to yell even though no one could hear me, trying to scare the bird.

Dude, I was so scared! What would you do!?

From my view, it was a large Akane Skyeen hawk! It was the size of a spinosaurous! Its red body's feathers shined as its long spikey tail had two dark blue spikes protruding from the end. Golden yellow beak had held a set of two long black canines to grapple its prey with.

I desperately thrashed against his hold unaware of the Gumo-kid approaching fast! Yes, I was really oblivious like my owner!

"GUMO-GUMO NO PISTOL!" shouted my savior's voice.

I smiled as tears fell down my invisible eyes. Hey, I did have eyes you can't see them though. They're like ninja eyes, hidden in the dark. The impact was harder than I had expected!

Dude, Luffy never had done this before. IT SCARED ME!

The bird cried out in pain and dropped me as I plummeted down to the Red Sea! Strong hands grabbed my rim as I waited to be back on the Going Merry with everyone!

I smiled at Monkey D. Luffy in thankfulness while I was on his head. "Arigato, Luffy-kun." I whispered, even though he wouldn't hear me.

"You're welcome, boshi."


	2. Adventure!

**ADVENTURE!**

"Aye, so which way?" Marco asked his navigator with a disgruntled sigh. His patience was thinning and he was so annoyed.

"Uh…. I'm not the navigator." I said, holding up my drawing pad as if it would protect me from danger.

Marco looked at me in shock then it was replaced with annoyance. "Ok, uh…. It's your job as of now!" Marco growled.

"I can't find my way out of a dark room! What makes you think I'm coordinated enough to find my way out of a jungle?!" I snapped at him. He seriously believed that I could help them out of a jam?

"Lord, please help us." Marco prayed while looking at the dense jungle.

"Uh….go left, and then takes a right, then straight up the waterfall." I guessed, hoping it was the right way.

 **10 HOURS LATER**

"So, are we-" Marco began to say, but his jaw dropped. A vein of anger was on the side of his head, meaning that he was angry as heck.

"Uh-Oh!" I mumbled, bracing myself for a large lecture!

"WE'RE AT THE EXACT SPOT WE STARTED AT 10 HOURS AGO!" Marco fumed.

 **5 minutes later, we were at the destination**


	3. Old Digimon Dialogue

I and Tai were outside just watching the clouds go by. I was playing my Pokémon game on my DS and Tai was just looking at the clouds.

Rawr! My Luxio said.

"Yay!" I said.

"Huh?" Tai said confused. "What do you mean yay?" he asked me.

"Oh? My Luxio just kicked Buziel's butt!" I said and smiled really big.

"What's a Luxio? Is that some kind of Digimon?",

"What?! No it's not a Digimon! It's a Pokémon!" I said really mad.

"What's a Pokémon?" He asked.

"A Pokémon is a creature that rocks and fire's attacks out of their mouths. They resemble today's animals!" I said.

"Oh? So it's not a Digimon at all?"

I sighed and opened my mouth; said "No! It's not a Digimon at all, Tai.", after I said that. I lifted my head up and looked at him.

He looked rather confused with what I said.

"Here let me show you." I said and opened up my game. "Here look at her.", I said and showed him my Luxio.

"Wow! That thing's awesome."

"I know she is and look at my Staravia also." I said and showed him my Staravia. Staravia it said and Tai looked at it.

"That's a bird. I don't really know what the difference between today's and that thing. Is" he stated and looked rather bored.

"It's not a thing. It's a Staravia! They kick butt!" I said and looked like I was getting ready to pounce on him.

"I still don't know what the difference between them is. There the same size. That's what they have in common." he said and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Buzz! You're wrong! They're not the same size. Staravia is bigger than an average bird. I can ride on her and fly to Hawaii; back here in a day!" I said and looked trumpet.

"So what! You can fly on that bird any where. Metal Greymon can do that too. He can breathe fire and shoot missiles out of his chest. Can your Staravia do that?" He said and looked at me then smiled.

"No, but I have 160 Pokémon and I know you don't because you only have 1 Digimon and that is Agumon!" I said smartly.

"Oh, yeah but Agumon can Digivolve and Dedigivolve can they do that!" he said and looked at me.

"No, but when they evolve they get powerful moves and can dive under water and climb rocks!" I said and looked at him with fire in my eyes.

"Oh yeah, well can they talk?!" he said and looked at me with fire in his eyes too.

"Yes, but only the legendary ones can except for Meowth he's not legendary at all." I said and inched closer too his face still with fire in my eyes.

"What?! Legendary what does that mean?" he said and looked at me.

" OMG, you don't know what legendary means? It means rare, hard too get, impossible to find, once in a life time, and might be a myth." I said and looked at him with trumpet.

"Oh, so if they're rare what do they look like then!?" he asked me with the look "You liar".

"Here let me show you them.", I said and opened up my Pokedex and typed in Legendary Pokémon.

Bing! It said.

"Here's one.," I said and made the screen big for him to see it. _Mew the rare Pokémon. It is the purist Pokémon of them all and contains every Pokémon's DNA. You can only see it if you have the purist of hearts. Its moves are unknown. We know that it can transform into other Pokémon. Scientists are still looking for more information about this Pokémon._

"Oh, so it's just a little pink cat that can fly around and create little pink bubbles." Tai said smartly.

"Oh and also here! Lugia the protector of the sea," I said and showed him Lugia. _Lugia the water/flying type Pokémon. This Pokémon lives around the Orange Islands. It says that this Pokémon can create peace between the three legendary birds Pokémon. Arcticuno the ice Pokémon, Moltres the fire Pokémon, and Zapdos the electric Pokémon they all are the best bird pokemon. They wreck havoc on the Islands when intruders come to their island._

The end


	4. Hearse

On my trip to Savannah, Georgia, we went on the haunted hearse tour. From there when we were going into the Ghetto, something attacked the side of the hearse. So, we all looked. Nothing was there. Weird huh? Once again on our tour through the Ghetto, another thing attacked the side of the tour! Now, we all thought Barry was pulling our legs.

When we passed the cemetery, I heard a howling sound so I looked to see a large creature at my side. I looked around, nobody saw the same thing. I tried to ignore it but the creature stared at me with its red hollowed eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow. I felt so bad for it yet I had no idea what it was! I saw the moon come in and I saw what the creature was. It was a mechanical creature with twin missile pads on its hips. It looked like Ravage from Transformers g1.

The creature looked at me and then stared at a graveyard. A grave appeared out of nowhere and I saw the figurine of Soundwave. I looked saddened at the figurine and my heart died.

 _'Soundwave is gone? When did he die?'_ I thought, looking at the figure in sorrow. Soundwave was my favorite Decepticon. I opened my mouth to speak, _"What happened Ravage?"_

Ravage looked at me before sighing he replied, "A man, a human man named Barry killed Soundwave with his bombs. I have come before you to ask for your help. I can't find my original grave because of this hearse. I need to find my grave and I need to find the man that killed Soundwave and the rest of my brethren. You're the only one I know that still loves the Transformers, believe it or not. So, do you know a man named Barry?" He looked at the moon.

I thought a bit before remembering the very man driving the hearse I was in. I looked at a picture in his driver's seat to see a picture of him, when he was 39 and he was holding an award. The award read _**"Award for man killing Soundwave, from the Decepticons."**_ I gasped before hiding it. I looked at Ravage replying, _"I know the man that killed you and Soundwave."_

Ravage looked pleased. I saw this ghostly tail wagging as his metallic glossa rolled out. I pet his head as he said, "Who?! I know his name is Barry but that's it! It's been forever since I've seen him, since he killed me." He nuzzled my hand and I surprisingly felt it.

 _"You see the man infront of the driver's seat? There's a picture of him with an award of killing a Decepticon. I bet it's the same man who killed you and Soundwave."_ I said, smiling before glaring at the man.

"Thanks so much! Now, I will kill him!" Ravage replied, showing his metallic white teeth.

 _"No!"_ I replied.

He eyed me with anger and confusion. "Why?"

 _"Because he is driving our hearse and I don't want to get stuck in the ghetto where people throw rocks at you. Anyway, they would wonder where he vanished off to and why I'm talking to myself."_ I replied, looking around.

"You're not talking to yourself though. You're talking to me aren't you?" Ravage asked confuzzled as he cocked his head to the side.

 _"I am talking to you, but they don't see you like I can."_ I replied, petting his head, earning a lick from his tongue.

"So when can I dismantle him like I did to the Autobots?" Ravage asked, getting jumpy.

 _"When the ghost tour ends. I'll stay with you until then."_ I replied, feeling Ravage get onto my lap to settle down.

"Alright."

After two hours, we were done. I groaned after getting off and stretched saying it was the worst ride in my life time. I began to walk away with my friends and my mom when someone nipped at my hand, causing me to turn abruptly and see Ravage standing there.

"Aren't you gonna stay with me?" He asked me, standing up.

I had honestly forgotten about him. _"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm dreadfully tired."_ I replied, waiting for him.

Ravage looked at Barry when no one was around and then jumped him, tearing at his flesh. He began to attack him with everything his ghostly body could manage.

I smiled then stepped back when Barry stopped feebly thrashing for help and I began to walk away when something yet again stopped me from leaving. _"Ravage, I have to go before they get worried."_ I said. I got no reply and whatever was holding me didn't let me go. _"Ravage! I said I have to go!"_ I said, turning around to find that no one was there except of a pair of red visor goggles like that of the ones that Soundwave had. I looked around and picked them up, placing them on my head before running back to my family and friends.

 _"Thank you so much for getting me to rest in peace, Hali. Soundwave thanks you as well."_ The wind carried off that sentence around before stopping at a graveyard.


	5. Name Calling

Naruto Uzumaki is a very good example of being a victim of name-calling. Since he is the **host** of the **Nine-Tailed Demon Fox** , he is mostly outcasted by his neighbors.

A boy, no older than the age of 7, stood on the side of the academy for the in-training students. His appearance would usually strike us as the happy-go-lucky type of person because of his unnaturally spiky blond hair, and his Oceanic Blue eyes that always seem to be ready for any sort of thing. But the only feature on his face that makes people of the Village Hidden in the Leaves shudder in fear is the whiskers placed on both of his cheeks.

Yes, those harmless markings on his face made the villagers cower every time came neared. He was given the 'cold shoulder' all the time when he was small, and he received more hurtful ones later. Today was the last straw because this name **HURT** the most of all.

Naruto was sitting by the river, playing with some baby foxes while the mom watched. He wore an orange shirt with a yellow swirl in the middle of it while wearing knee length blue pants. He wore no shoes, only letting his feet slip into the cool water.

He was in a happy mood today since Iruka-sensei stopped another bully from casting stones on his poor body. He hummed an off key tune making the kits yelp in annoyance. He chuckled before feeling the impact of a rough stone hitting his backside.

"So, the Fox-brat is here? Haven't they told you to leave the village yet?" Some obnoxious voice rang into Naruto's ears. Stepping out of the shadows was a boy with flaming red hair and cool green eyes standing along with three other boys. A black biker jacket was around his white T-shirt with the words ' _Bite me already_ '. Green cargo pants were occupying his legs while blue ninja sandals were on his feet.

They sneered at Naruto Uzumaki while holding many sizes of casting stones to pelt on the poor boy.

"I LIVE HERE! They won't cast me out! Why do you keep calling me Fox?! I'm a human being just like you!" Naruto replied after the bruise, from the rock, was being soothed by the Mother Fox's constant licking.

"You don't know?" asked a brunette boy with yellow piercing eyes. He was really confused. He had on a black tank top with yellow monkeys hanging on it, and he wore black shorts.

"Know what?" Naruto asked now curious by their odd questions. The pain on his back was easing, but Iruka-sensei would ask the next thing tomorrow morning.

"He doesn't know. I thought he would." The brunette boy told his leader.

"That's the reason why the 3rd Hokage didn't wanna tell. If we told you, **IT** might act up!" The red-headed leader growled.

 **"WHAT WOULD ACT UP!?"** Naruto Uzumaki screeched before looking at the boys. Most of the people on the other side of the river were now watching the scene unfold. Some of the academy teachers arrived as well.

"The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox resides in your body, Demon-Blood!" The leader yelled at Naruto as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The leader knew something bad was going to happen, but he was being an idiot and decided to stay.

Something snapped in Naruto's body as clear words went to his mind. **"Show Them Your True Power!"**

Naruto Uzumaki snapped out some weird chakra and did something terrible that day.

Name-calling is bad, and it will hurt your pride as well as your control.


	6. The Mugiwara's Doctor

The Mugiwara's Doctor!

The Straw-hats just gained a new member for their crew! Yes, we all know how Luffy is really persistent about his 'choices' and once he picks, there's no stopping his constant nagging!

The new member is named Tony-Tony Chopper, and he's going to be their wonderful doctor! Chopper is a very 'special' doctor for one thing. This story will show you why.

* * *

"Ne, Chopper! We have found better supplies at Inu-Island!" Nami shouted up above Chopper's 'doctor' room.

Well, it was a doctor room to him since he kept all of his stuff and medical equipment there.

There sat the smallest and youngest nakama member of the Mugiwara-Kaizoku. His black round pupils stared ahead as his ears twitched underneath his large pink/light red hat.

He sighed as he jumped down from his stool, and he opened up the door to the deck. Small squeaky sounds filled the open room from his feet.

The sun was shining down on him as seagulls squawked.

"Oi! Chopper, Luffy has already gone up ahead so you better hurry up!" Nami shouted from the dock.

Sanji followed her every step like a lost child.

Chopper ran to the side of the boat and jumped off, landing swiftly on his feet. "Hai, Nami." He replied, walking as he suddenly changed into his speed-point. Chopper was a unique creature in the world of One Piece.

He walked around the streets to a medicine grove. He overheard some people talking.

"So, El Drago took Karen away to his lair? Man, all of our children are ending up as prisoners of that lizard!" said an old man whose crying alerted Chopper.

"I wish there was someone to save them! They're only 5-9 years old! Lucy knows where the secret life fruits are on Inu Island, and she's been taken captive!" An elderly lady cried, holding onto her other child.

"Mom! It's ok! I'll just go and bring her back!" he cheered, but she said, "No! He'll take you too!"

"Excuse me, where is the guy's lair?" Chopper asked kindly, scaring the people as they looked at him.

"On the other side of the dock in a cave…" the child replied, smiling at Chopper.

Chopper nodded running off to the other side of the dock.

When he got there, he saw a horrid beast laughing at a young, helpless girl.

"AHAHAHHAH! Pathetic child! You can't escape me! Your parents are too scared to come and get you!" He laughed, showing his long rotting canines. His body was a triangular shape as small wings were on its back. A long stubby tail was chipped at the end.

Chopper ate his rumbleball which lasted only 5 minutes so he had to make it count. **"STRONG POINT!"** He exclaimed, catching the attention of the beast. Chopper advanced to the dragon, pulling Chopper's own arms up, clasping his hands together, and he flung them straight down! The dust consumed the battle as Chopper quickly jumped up yelling, **"JUMP POINT!"**

A long tail slithered out and caught Chopper's ankle by surprise! It slung downwards, flinging Chopper down.

 **"DEFENSE POINT!"** Chopper yelled. He morphed into a giant ball of fluff. He was rocketed into the rocky wall behind him as he smiled.

The dragon was stuck into the vines so Chopper had to use his last point. **"BRAIN POINT!"**

Chopper carefully studied the dragon finally finding a weakness. _'There! Just below the collar bone!'_ Chopper thought as he ran to the weakness, and he head-butted the spot.

The dragon vanished as the children ran back to their moms and dads. Lucy went up to Chopper and gave him a peculiar fruit before she left.

"Ne, Chopper-san where'd you get that?" Robin asked her doctor kindly as she used her Hana-Hana no Mi power to pick Chopper up.

"Some girl named 'Lucy' gave it to me. She thanked me for saving her and some other children from an evil beast! She said it was a life fruit." Chopper replied.

"Ne, Chopper! We need some help! Usopp got his arm injured by a rabid dog!" Cried out Nami.

Chopper's ears flicked as he ran to where they were on the boat. Chopper grabbed the life fruit, and it began to glow brightly as it worked its magic on Usopp's arm. It was a miracle! Usopp's arm was completely healed!

"Thank-you Chopper!" Usopp smiled.


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Jazz and Spike were driving out in the city just listening to some tunes on his radio. Spike was laid back on the front seat, eyes closed and nodding his head in synch to the music.

"Nice, Jazz! Keep it on that station! You sure can pick up some funky tunes on here" Spike said letting Jazz drive through the town as he relaxed.

"Thanks Spike! Earth has some funky kinds of music. I'll keep it on this station as long as I function!" Jazz said through the radio still keeping it on that certain station. Jazz was on the road when he suddenly stopped making Spike hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Ouch! That hurt Jazz! Why'd you stop?" Spike said rubbing his head with his hand to ease the pain away. He looked to the outside seeing that a fight was happening in the middle of the crossing. "What's going on here?" Spike asked Jazz who stopped the music.

"I don't know, Spike. Let's check it out." Jazz said letting Spike out. He transformed into his robot mode and walked to the fight. Jazz looked down and saw two females in the middle of a crowd. "What's this Spike another one of Earth's customs?" Jazz asked Spike who was gaping.

Two females were in the middle of the circle which was formed by groups of females and males cheering for one or the other. Some holding signs up for one or the other female to make sure they win.

"No Jazz, I think it's just a fight. Earth has a lot of fights but usually the police handle it. I wonder where they are." Spike said looking for the police that were supposed to stop this incident from getting out of hand. Spike saw some police finally as they arrived. "Hey, over here, the fights over here police man!" Spike said, pointing towards the fight in the middle of the street crossing.

The police men worked their way to the fight shoving people aside. As they finally weaved their way into where Jazz and Spike were, a bunch of shouts were heard back at the fight. Everyone got out of their cars and ran to see what it was about.

One of the females was thin and had a white shirt with colorful hearts with a yellow mouse on it. She had brown hair and was jumping back and forth on the balls of her feet slightly. Her pants were jeans and slightly ripped on her. She had hazel colored eyes and freckles on her face. She was smiling a cocky smile at the large female. "Come on pinkie! I don't have all day so let's go and start!" She said smiling.

That seemed to make the other female angry, and she ran towards the smaller femme.

The smaller one only smiled and waited for the right moment to strike.

The larger one had black hair and a green shirt on with shorts. She lunged at the smaller one with a punch aiming at her face.

The smaller one ducked and jabbed the bigger one with an upper cut to stomach.

The larger one doubled back on the ground clutching her stomach.

The crowd roared with excitement. " **GOOO ON HALI! KICK HER BUTT!** " A large number of people on the other side of the smaller femme yelled.

"Come on, kill her and get this over with!" One femme said with orange hair that was coming down in a high ponytail. She looked like a leader of some sort. She had a crimson red dress on with frills.

Beside her was a smaller femme with blond hair and glasses. She had a computer with her taping the whole fight. She was wearing a pink tank and a small skirt.

A man with a bandanna on his head was yelling as loud as he could for the small femme. He wore a loose tank and cargo pants. "Hali, win this and we are so gonna get those parts!" He shouted almost knocking over a smaller boy near him.

"Hey watch it Dustan! You almost hit me!" He said glaring at the taller man who was now eyeing the small lad. The boy had black hair and a t-shirt that said 'Twins RULE' on it with also cargo pants.

"Well, then if you don't want to be hit then get out of my way!" The bigger man said to the small kid.

"Dustan and Duncan stop fighting or I'll call Chaos on you both! You guys know that you hate him!" The orange haired femme yelled and hit both of their heads with her fist. They both held their heads and mumbled very bad things.

"Veronica, I think Hali is going to win! Kail doesn't look to good!" the blond femme said to Veronica.

"Really Tiffany? She's going to win!? That's great! **HALI KICK HER BUTT**!" Veronica yelled to small femme.

* * *

Back in the ring, the small femme, Hali, and the large one, Kail, were neck and neck in the battle. Hali only having a few injuries was dodging the punches and kicks thrown at her. "Is that it? Come on I know you can do better than that!" Hali threw at Kail. Hali turned to her side and sidekicked Kail in the stomach making her fall over.

Kail pulled Hali by the leg and threw her to the far side of the street.

She slid on the pavement earning a few bruises. She stood up looking at her arms which were slowly bleeding. She walked off the pain and ran towards Kail, who was getting off the ground. When Kail wasn't looking, she sprung kicking her in the back.

A big _CRUNCH_ was heard in Kail's spine as she was sent towards the wall. She hit it with a sickening smack, and she sat there for a moment.

Hali smirked dusting her hands off as she went towards Kail's unmoving body. "I guess its over. I win this round today. **THE BLACK GRIFFINS WIN**!" Hali shouted out to her team and audience.

Dustan and Duncan hooted and hollered at their friend.

Tiffany stood up congratulating her friend.

Veronica smiled and hugged her only to stop when she felt liquid on her arms. "You're bleeding. We need to get you back to base and patch you up." She stated and saw a scout from the other team come to them.

They wore a robe to hide themselves from the cops and other teams. "Here's your part." The scout had said to the leader giving her the parts. Then the scout vanished as soon as everyone else did.

Hali smiled and walked with her team then stopped when she heard sirens. "Uh oh. The cops are here! Everyone get away real fast! I have to get my bike!" Hali said pushing her team members away to get her bike. She saw the cops swarm the others, and her bike was near a kid. ' _Nice I have to go near the cops to get back my bike. Nice place to put your bike, doofus!_ ' She thought, running to the cars that were in the way. She long jumped and landed ontop of the car. She balanced and ran towards her bike by jumping on the cars.

Spike saw fight end, and he walked back with Jazz to where they were going. He stopped and looked at Jazz who was thinking about something.

"Spike, why do humans fight each other for fun?" Jazz asked while transforming. He was puzzled about the sight of what he saw. He needed to learn more Earth culture to figure out what happened today.

"I don't know… Maybe for the thrill of the fight or it might be for something else. They weren't fighting for fun. It seems that they were fighting for some kinds of parts to something. You don't see that everyday." Spike said to Jazz as he got in. Soon enough as he closed the door something hit their windshield.

It was the same small femme that won the fight. She smiled and got up running across the back of Jazz's vehicle mode.

Jazz shivered with unknown feelings.


End file.
